


One Halloween Evening

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Glowering, the Sewer King paced near many children as he held a staff behind his back.





	One Halloween Evening

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

Glowering, the Sewer King paced near many children as he held a staff behind his back. ''It's Halloween. Did you obtain lots and lots of pretties for your king?'' He continued to glower after children shook their heads. They dropped candy near him. The Sewer King shrugged and devoured candy.

 

THE END


End file.
